minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Enchantments
Enchantments, shortened as Enchants, are special abilities that can be applied to any piece of armor or certain tools using whilst using an Enchantment Table. When a piece of armor or a tool is enchanted, It will glow, much like a potion, allowing the holder to see that the item is enchanted. It is also to be noted that it will display any current enchantments and their level of strength on the item. Using the enchanting table method only allows the player to enchant all armors, pickaxes, axes, and the sword. All items are able to be enchanted, however, this can only be done with an Anvil and any Enchanted Book. This implementation is very useful, especially for enchanting other items with durability or items that would not normally get a certain enchantment. A few options of enchanting are the Flint and Steel, Fishing Rod, or Hoe. Tool Enchantments Silk Touch Silk Touch is an enchantment that allows the player mine various things and get the exact item they mined. In other words, it grants the player to harvest blocks that normally would be unobtainable or difficult to obtain. Items can be converted to their regular form with the use of a normal pick. Blocks of interest to a player with a silk touch tool can be: *Grass Blocks *Smooth Stone *Raw Glowstone The negative side of the silk touch enchantment is that it will release the raw ore forms, not the drops of coal, emerald, and diamond. This means that the player must smelt them in order to recieve them. Silk Touch is naturaully available on both shovels and picks. Unbreaking Unbreaking gives any tool or weapon (including the Fishing Rod, shears, etc.) the chance to not use up a durability point. The higher the level, the greater chance that this will happen. It is especially useful for picks and diamond tools. Note: Unbreaking can be used on any item with a durability as long as the proper enchanted book and an anvil are available. Efficiency Efficiency increases the working power of the tool (the rate at which it mines/destroys blocks). It can be escepially helpful for diamond picks that are used to gather obsidian, which has a very high durability. Fortune Fortune is a special enchantment that gives the wielder of the enchanted tool a chance of obtaining copies of the mined object. Note that fortune only works on immediate-drop ores, such as diamond, coal, and emerald. The higher the level, the more likely the player is to have the enchantment come into effect. It also makes it more likely to recieve more than two. Sword Enchantments Sharpness Sharpness is a special enchantment that is enchanted onto a sword, and is the most common enchantment for the sword. Sharpness gives the weapon-of-choice a random chance of dealing one to two damage extra on the target. Thus turning an iron-sword into the equivelant of a diamond-sword. Note: Sharpness may also be applied to an axe and have an affect by using the appropriate enchanted book and an anvil. Knockback Knockback is an enchantment that can cammonly be found on swords and is usually paired with sharpness, creating a force to be reckoned with. Knockback increases the knockback dealt to an enemy or target depending on the level. Knockback can be done with this enchantment without having to sprint. Note: Knockback may also be applied to an axe and have an affect by using the appropriate enchanted book and an anvil. Fire Aspect Fire Aspect makes the enchanted weapon set the target on fire when hit. The higher the level, the longer the opponent will burn. Meat-bearing animals will drop cooked meat when slain. Bane of Arthropods Bane of Arthropods, sometimes referred to as BoA, is a common enchantment for swords. Bane of arthropods all enemies classified by science to have an exoskeleton. In-game, it affects both types of spiders and silverfish. Bane of Arthropods increases the amount of damage dealt to these types of enemies. Smite Smite is a more rare enchantment that deals more damage to undead foes. This leaves a large range of opponenemts; zombies, zombie pigmen, skeletons, and wither skeletons. Despite the wither being "undead," damage is still not added to them. Bow Enchantments Power Power is an enchantment for the bow that is very similar to sharpness for the sword, dealing more damage to the player's fores when hit with an arrow. The higher the power level is, the stronger the hit will be. After collecting a few power levels on a bow, it will eventually do enough damage to take out unarmored foes, such as a creeper, in a single shot. Punch Punch is the counterpart of knockback. Punch will hit the opponenent farther when this enchantment is established on the bow. Although the bow already has an original small amount of knockback, increasing the amount of knockback allows for easier medium-range combat, knocking enemies farther, giving the player time to reload and fire again. Flame Fire Aspect's bow counterpart, Flame will set the opponent on fire when hit with an arrow shot from a Flame bow. Unlike fire aspect, there is only one level. As with any fire weapon, cooked goods are dropped from peaceful farming-mobs. Flame is useful for dealing extra damage along with keeping other players from being able to sprint (As taking damage from the enviroment ceases the player's ability to sprint). Flame bows can also be used as a ranged detonator for TNT. Infinity Infinity is the most useful enchantment for the bow. When infinity is wielded by a bow, it will give the user infinite arrows, requiring only one arrow in the player's inventory to use it. Although it can create an infinite amount of arrows, it still wears down durability and does not protect the bow from taking damage. It is also important to know that the infinite arrows cannot be collected if the hit a block instead of the intended target. Videos Tutorial Category:Gameplay